Frisk Wonders down Under
by Supersawson
Summary: Today is a nice day. The sun is shining, the breeze is gentle, and the flowers are blooming with vibrant colors. Even that yellow flower is smiling, wait WHAT! W-where is it going! Little flower, wait!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Where did your curiosity bring you?

…..

…

…..Huh? Where are you? All you remember is…seeing a giggling, smiling flower. You followed it to the mountains, then stop in front of a hole in the ground. Suddenly something pushed you and now…you're…here. You look around and see you've fallen into some kind of dim misshaped room, wow amazing! Lucky these buttercups broke you're fall. Wwwait…how are these buttercups growing in a room like-oh wait there's grass.

"Hehehee~", you heard someone giggle.

Oh, it's the smiling flower you saw! You get up not minding the petals all over you trying to catch up with the flower. You try calling the flower to wait for you, but they kept popping in and out the tiles ahead of you. When you turned to the next corner and saw a door close, you open it and…there's another door and it's little smaller. You kept opening small door after small door until it stop and you were able to just squeak through the doorway. Wooowww, this room is sooo huge and colorful! You hear the sound of a closing door, your eye goes to another small door. You walked up to it and gave it a turn.

"OOOOW!", the doorknob shouted.

Oh dear goodness, it talked! You greatly apologized to the talking doorknob.

"It's quite alright, oof", it said moving it's uuuhh nose knob around, "Now, what business do you have behind me?", it asked properly.

You say you wish to catch up to the flower that pass through.

"Oh do you mean this flower?", it asked opening it mouth.

You nodded your head smiling and asked to go through.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, but you are much too big to pass", it said shaking with its eyes close, "How about you try that bottle on the table there"

Table? There was no-oh…there's a table now, with cute little bottle and a note that says "Drink Me". Buut…there's nothing in it. You give it a shake but again, nothing. You shrugged and took a small sip…mmm, you can taste raspberries~! Now it's cheesecake! Oh wait, now it pumpkin pie! Oh wow now it's- wwwhooa! What just happened? You're small now! AAAH, but you're clothes aren't!

"Oh my", the doorknob said looking away.

You quickly covered yourself up with you now large clothes, how embarrassing!

"If you want you can try on these clothes hanging here", the doorknob recommended.

C-clothes? You poke your head out and saw a blue outfit with a light white outerwear hanging on a hook. Oh there's even a black hair band, long white socks, and shiny black shoes. What's even better is that fits you perfectly! Now you are fully clothed and able to pass through!

"Wait, waaait", the doorknob said pausing you, "I forgot to mention hahaha I'm locked haha!"

It just NOW said it was locked, really?

"Ahem now, do you have the key?", it asked.

You tell it you don't have any kind of key, and neither does the outfit you put on.

"Oh come now, of course you don't have the key", it said shaking its…face, "It's right up there", it said looking up.

You looked in the same direction as the doorknob and proof, the key appeared under the table. First off, it's odd how the key is under the table with no signs of anything holding it up or under there. And second, how are you going to get it? You are much too small to reach, oh dear.

"Why not try jumping for it?", it suggested.

That's impossible you say to it, there is no way you came jump high enough to even touch it.

"My dear friend, nothing is impossible if you don't try", it said with a smile.

Those words fill you with…something, it makes you want to try. You stand underneath the key above you and put on your serious face. You take your first jump, but it doesn't take you far. You try a second jump and you somewhere gotten a little higher. You took your third, fourth, and fifth jump, and little by little you finally reach the key! Only…your hanging onto it from a tall high you DARE not to look down at. You brought your focus back to the key, and…try to…pull it…off…WAAAH! OOF! Oooww, you took a might rough landing. But at least the key is down.

"I do say, are you alright?", the doorknob asked politely concern.

You tell it you were okay while rubbing off the pain on your arm and leg.

"You know, you should have first gotta the key then drank the bottle if you ask me", it said properly.

You really don't feel having a conversation about prioritizing with this thing, you just want to get through. You walked up to the big key and…picked it up, boy this thing is heavy. You managed to put…the key in its mouth, phew. It fiddles the key around its mouth, then you heard an unlocking sound. Oh goody goody! It spilled the key right out, then the key appeared back under the table. Hmm you wonder how that works?

"Well, aren't you going to go through?", the doorknob asked.

You brought your focus back to the doorknob as it opens itself, what lies behind is a pitch black room. If you can call it that, there appears to be some sort of light ahead.

"Good luck my friend and remember, nothing is impossible unless you try", the doorknob said with a its face.

You give a smile back and gently pat the doorknob's face, then you said your goodbye as you walked into the darkness. The door shuts behind you, starling you in a process. But you stay brave and continue walking to the small light. You see…*gasp* THE FLOWER!

( **Note: This story is experimental, not sure how long this will continue. We'll see what I can think up, have a nice day~!** )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Strange place and strange things

"Why hello there", the little flower greeted with glee, "I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower"

Awww, they are so adorable! Just looking at it's smiling face fills with you with complete joy, you want to hug it! Then again, how was a flower like this able to move around the place? You must ask it. Just before you were going to ask it some questions it starts talking about this strange place and how different it was from your home, then it said you already knew that the moment you got here. What a smart flower. You start asking it questions like how can they talk and how they can move so quickly?

"You wanna know so badly?", they asked smiling and tilting their head, "Well then, how about you-"

Just before they were going to finish their sentence, you both hear some footsteps. Huh, WAIT NO DON'T GO! Oh no the flower went into the ground again. Why did they go away? Was something bad coming this way?! Oh dear, oh dear!

"Hello?", the voice said.

It sounds like a lady's voice, maybe they might be nice you hoped? They stepped into the light, however, you can't tell if it's a lady because their hood is covering most of their face. They slowly take off their hood showing their- WWWHHHAAA?! A-A GOAT?! A goat wearing clothing AND walking on it's hind legs?! What?! How?! WHY?!

"Oh dear, are you okay little one?", she asked with a concerned looks on her face.

You let go of your shock to calm down and tell her you were fine.

"Aw good, I went and got all kinds of worried", she said…strangely.

Uuuh, what kind to her speech?

"Okay then, let us leave this dreadful place", she said leaning her hand to you.

Her speech became proper again. Though that was strange she doesn't seem like a mean goat lady, so you took her hand? Uuuhh yyoou don't feel like questioning it. You just took her soft and fluffy hand. When you both got out and into lighter territory, you saw she wore a vibrant and exotic purple cape. When she turned around you saw her whole outfit. It was purple too with white silk like sleeves and an angel like picture on it. Is she royalty?

"Now let give have a proper introduction shall we?", she said elegantly.

You agreed. You introduced yourself and gave her a proper bow.

"Nice to you meetcha, I be Toriel!", she said…again changing her speech with her hands on her waist looking cheerfully, "Now I must say, how ever did you get here?", she…asked…changing her speech…again?

Trying not to get too confused you tell her you don't remember much which makes her more worried for your safety. She told you to wait while she was unlocking a dangerous puzzle, when looking at it…it looked so easy. Yet Toriel is…being extremely cautious about every step she takes, you don't get it. She carefully pulls the lever and the door opens.

"Phew that was too close, would be headless walking around these areas", she…said.

You're starting to see a pattern, she goes from talking like a lady to talking…eeerr…not lady like. Now that's you've gotten the hang of it you can predict-

"Now let us being jumping into a suitable location", ? What?!

But she…just…you give up, you'll just roll with it. She guides you through a dungeon like area filled with some life, how pretty. Vines on the walls and trees growing from the water. Though you wonder how they are growing without any sunlight? Hmm? Oh a little frog, with eyes on its arms…and it's holding an upside down U? As you take a closer look…it…looks like a sad face, how-H-huh?! What happened?! Everything is black and white- your heart is glowing bright red! The frog gives you a mean look and starts hissing at you like a cat, you don't know what to do! H-h-help!

"BARK BARK ARF ARF!", Toriel barked at the frog.

The frog was so scared they screamed like a cat and ran away, Toriel straightens her cape.

"I do apologize for the unexpected act, but Froggits like those just flippy-flop me around!", Toriel apologized then crossing her arms.

A frog talking like a cat and a goat barking like a dog….you know what, you won't question anymore of this. You're starting to take a liking to it all. You and Toriel continued on until you stop in front of a very big spike trap. Looks impassable, and there are no switches around. Hmmm…

"This should be easy to get as jelly snail n' canberry pie!", Toriel said confidently placing her fist on her waist.

You try to tell her that it's impassable, but she holds both on you hands and asked if you were good at waltzing. You say yes but- AHH! TORIEL IS WALTZING YOU IN THE TRAP! With each step the spikes disappeared then went right up when you both step away, AAAAH now there arrows and swinging traps coming you way. Toriel starts swingings you around and still waltzing and dodging the projectiles. When you see her face she isn't scary, she's having fun. You both make it out the trap with a final pose finishing the waltz. Despite being scared, it was a little fun.

"That was the most fun I have ever had", Toriel said with joy, "Now, let me tell you the information you'll be needing for other unexpected events", she said holding your hand and guide through the rest of the area.

She tells you she was a caretaker of this place that was once called the Clovers Kingdom, but now it's known as the Ruin of Clovers. It was abandoned for many years and very little inhabit this place as their home, which is really sad. She also tells you the monsters here will try to attack you, but it's okay because she'll protect you. You give it some thought and think the monsters can't be that bad. You mean Toriel wasn't cruel to you and the frog that hissed at you must have been misunderstood or scared, maybe you could befriend them? Huh….Toriel? Where did she go? You saw a note on the ground, so you picked it up and read it."I HAVE TO GO CHECK MA PIE! HERE'S A CELL, CALL ME WHENEVER!". Ummm…there's no cellphone. You turned the note around and saw a drawn picture of a cell phone on the back. Suddenly the phone popped out the paper and became real! Amazing! It was like…magic! You-

"Heheh, hhii~", giggled a familiar voice.

*Gasp* the flower! Wait, wait!

 **(I did something, heheh.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Venturing the Ruins

Oh dear, where has that flower moved on to? Also, where has Ms. Toriel gone? Is she at her house? Hmm, you better get her a call. You took out the phone from one of the clothing pockets and...oh her phone number is here, so you dialed the number and waited for her call.

"Hello there, it be Toriel you speaking to. I ain't answerin' the phone cause I'm busy as a bee right, do leave a voice mail and have a wonderful day", the voice over from the phone said.

Yup that's her alright, you left a simple and short message than hung up the phone. Okay self, what to do now? Do you go and look for the little cute flower or do you find Ms. Toriel and her house?...You think finding shelter is the wise thing to do! And who knows, you could run into the flower again. Now you ventured on alone through this dim place filled with strange plants and creatures, whatever happens you must press on. You can do this, you are a big kid now! Heheheh, saying that fills you with that same thing you felt before and you don't know what it can be. Excitement?...maybe? You'll use that for now. Feeling like a big kid, fills you with EXCITEMENT!

"Meoooww", you hear.

Uh-uh oh, it's those little frog cat...things again.

"Meow?", it said tilting it's head looking curious then jumping up to you.

Oh no not again, the same thing from before. Black and white area, glowing red heart, and- huh? There's a box in front of you, it says words: FIGHT, ACT, ITEMS, and MERCY. You don't want to fight the one little creature, you don't have any items but the phone and paper, and mercy leads to sparing and fleeting which you could not do. You pressed the ACT button and more options appeared. Compliment? Let's try it! You tell the creature named Froggit that they are a very nice and sweet thing, they started to blush when you told them that. Awww~. You compliment it some more and little by little they walk to you with a curious look on its face. You gently lead your hand to it and it moved its' head to your hand, you gently pet it. They were very pleased by your warm hands and purred, it made you happy that found a happy creature like this one. Something pop in front of you, the MERCY button again. You press the button and chose to spare the little guy. After 3 minutes of petting it decided it wanted to go, you kindly stopped petting and said your goodbye. You were right what the creatures being misunderstood or maybe scared, so for now on you will show them kindness through out your journey. Huh, what or who is that over there? It looks a lot like...A GHOST, with mouse ears! Oh my oh my, you've never seen a ghost before. You calmly walk up to the ghost that was sleeping on a pile of leaves and examined it. You wonder if you could touch it, but you really don't want to wake it up and at the same time want to be rude. Oh what to do?

"Mmmmm", the ghost mouse said waking up, "*Long yawn*...Oo?", it said looking around then seeing you.

The two of you just looked at one another waiting for something to happen. You tried to say something to it, but it slowly went back to sleep...umm. Oh now it's sleep walking, you carefully followed the ghost to see where it might go. Hopefully not through any walls. You two traveled pretty far and did your best not to let anybody wake them up, really tough challenge. Now they've stopped over a small pile of red leaves, they're just floating in their sleep. You walked up to it and won-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! OOF! AH, you fell through a trap that was under the leaves. And super lucky these leaves below you cushioned your fall, thank goodness. You got up and and dusted the leaves off you when your eyes catches hold of something across on the room you were in. It's a ribbon, that you are...pull to. You gently picked it up...nothing happened, but you can feel something. Something...calm, gentle, and peaceful, you decide to keep it from now.

"Oooo, it was you", you hear someone say.

You got back to your senses and turned around, it was the ghost mouse again.

"It wasn't nice waking someone up from their nap you know", the ghost said calmly.

You strongly apologized for waking them up and said you didn't mean too, you feel pretty bad now.

"Ooo...don't be sad, I...I don't like...sad things *sniff* *sniff*", the ghost said tearing up.

Oh no the poor thing is crying. There, there, there please don't cry. Oh no it's still crying...iiit's crying too much, the place is flooding. You begged them to stop crying as nice as you can.

"I-I-I c-c-caaaann't!", the ghost cried huge amount of tears.

Oh no, OH NO- AAAAHHH! YOU'RE BEING WASHED AWAY BY POOLS OF TEARS OUT THE DOORWAY!...*LONG GASP* pfft pfft pfft, where-where are you?!...*gasp* you have to calm down, the more you panic the more you'll have a tough time floating. Okay...okay, just look for help. Wait...you hear...something, something singing. You did you're best to turn around and see them.

"TTRRRRAAAAAA llllalala lalalalala lalala lala lalalalalala~!", you hear them sing with joy.

You quickly waved your hand and called for their help, they noticed you and moved you're way.

"Wwwhhhyyy hello hello hello, I am riverman or am I riverwoman!", they said with complete glee, "Would you care to join me on my coat?", it...asked.

Uuuuh...you don't bother questioning the name and agreed to join them on their boat. Yyyyooouu pulled yourself out the water and...on to the empty side of the boat, *SIGH*! As you were calming down and catching your breath, you saw the ghost mouse still teared up only a little and sitting on the leaves before, it was floating away.

"*sniff* I wish I didn't cry so much *sniff*", it said floating away on the leaves.

 **(HAPPY HOLIDAYS~!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Patience

"Tra lalala lalalalala tra lalala lala lalalalalala!", the riverman or riverwoman sang.

"That's a nice song, what's it called?", you asked sitting on the boat.

"My friend this is the song of the sea", they said pretty loud, "I've longed to sail the big blue, and now, that wish has come true!", they said proudly and happily.

"MMMEOW~!", you heard.

Huh?…Froggit? You looked around, but didn't see them at all. You asked where that sound was coming from and they said it was their coat. You still don't get it. They moved around a bit and the front part of the boat turned around, it was the head of the cat! It greeted you with a happy meow, you saw its tail move be hide you. Oooh you get it! It's both a cat and boat, making it a coat! Hahaha, that's funny!

"AHOY, I SEE OUR END!", the riverman/woman shouted then tied you and themselves to the coat, "LAND HO MY JOE!", they shouted and pointed.

"MMMEOW!", the coat shouted.

Suddenly the coat started getting taller, you took a peek and saw its long legs rising from above the water. You fear for the worst and held on to the riverman/woman for safeTTTTTYYYYY!

"HAHHAAA, WE'LL BE THERE IN NO TIME!", THEY SHOUTED!

30 minutes later…

PFFT PFFT, ground…sweet ground…

"Well it's been super fun, but we must be going", the riverman/woman said, "Farewell thee well, tra lalala lalalalala~!"

*sigh* You got yourself off the ground and waved good bye, however, you are having a little trouble walking. Your legs are still shaking from all that. Good thing the wall helped support you, wait a minute…this wall. It's the same type of wall from the Ruins! You are surprised that you are STILL in the abandoned kingdom after what happened. Phew, you're legs are back to normal, now you have to find out which part of the Ruins you are in. As you looked around, you catch a glance of a gate not too far from you. You walked up to the gate and examined it. It's pretty rusted with some vines grow on to it, there's a clover symbol in the most. It's the most rusted of all. You looked to your left and saw a rock on the ground, you looked to your right and saw a sign. It says: "To open gate, put rock on switch. P.S. switch is in leaves". Hmm, seems simple enough. You walk up to the rock and begin to pick it up.

"Hhehehe~", the…rock giggled?

You tried to pick it up again, but it took one bounce. You tried again and it bounce, once more, it's bouncing and giggling a lot more now. HEY IT'S GETTING AWAY, GET BACK HERE! You ran after the bouncing rock into another area on the right side and followed it to a place where they were cornered. Good you got it now…nice…and…ssslllooowwwllyy.

"HAHAHAHAHA~!", the rock laughed jumping over you.

Oh darn! *sigh* Now where could it have gone off to? Actually, where are you right now? You see a cave ceiling and you noticed you were on some kind of balcony, how odd. Walking up to it and using your toes to help you see better, you saw the kingdom! It looks like it might go on forever. However, it's been empty for so long they look misshaped sandcastles. And Miss Toriel wasn't kidding about this place being called Clovers Kingdom, you see clovers EVERYWHERE down there. How long have they been there? Phew that's enough, your toes need a break…wha? There some kind of weapon in the corner, it's a knife. Well, a toy knife actually. Hm, it's got the same feeling as the ribbon but…different. Cautious, aware, and ready…why you wonder? Suddenly it starts to glow, the same thing happens to the ribbon. They begin to levitate and glow brighter in front of you, they both turned light blue and gently float in place. You hear something, is it…trying to speak to you? You listen in closely and carefully.

"…Patience…the will to wait, what will you wait for: The time to ACT or the time to FIGHT?", the voice asked calmly and gently.

You don't want to hurt anyone here, you really don't. So you reached for the ribbon. It twinkles when chosen, now it's wrapping around your right wrist! The light that shines on the toy knife instantly disappears and falls to the ground. You hear the voice speak to you again.

"Use your time wisely…", the voice said fading away.

Wwwoooww…you walked back while looking at the ribbon on your wrist. When you returned back to the gate area, you saw the rock still bouncing and giggling around. This time it was a little more tired. So instead of chasing it, you decided to follow it until it was super tired. However, it tried to do one final bounce. Aaaannnd it bounced right onto the switch, convenience! Not the gate is open, hooray! But the little rock was sooo tired it couldn't move. For some reason, you covered it with the leaves so it could stay warm as it rest. You see a red mark appear on it, it can blush?! Hahah, okay. You waved goodbye to the rock as you walk to the gate.

"Bye byyye~!", the rock…said…with glee.

…Nope, nope, don't question it. You just said bye and went RIGHT into the next place.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Toriel's house

Okay where does this place lead to, oh look a tree with red leaves. Pretty~. Huh?! It's shaking off its leaves. They all fall onto the ground around itself, some gently land on your head. What a strange tree.

"Phew, that took quite some time", you heard Ms. Toriel say from a far.

You saw Toriel walk by the tree with a cell phone on her long ears, she doesn't see you until she hears your cell phone ring.

"My goodness, how did you get here?!", Toriel said in shock, "You right?! Oh no you suffered some beatens!", she shouted seeing your wounds.

She immediately starts healing your injuries that you completely forgot about, you feel sooo much better now. Toriel soon noticed the ribbon on your wrist and asked you about. You were going to tell her, however, she stopped you and said you should rest first. She has a point, you are feeling tired now. She invites you in her house her, oh…my. E-everything is….is up-side down! How did you get on the ceiling?!

"Little one, why are you still up there?", Toriel asked kindly, "You should come down here"

You tell her you don't know how to get down, you're pretty scared right now!

"No need of flipping out and about, just walk on down those walls", Toriel suggested.

You listen to her and…slowly took a step….huh? You didn't fall off! You tried jumping from the wall to the ceiling then tried jumping reallly high on the ceiling, but nothing bad happened! GRAVITY DOESN'T WORK HERE, IT'S AMAZING! You couldn't help but run from the walls to the floor, back to the walls, and back to the ceiling! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!

"Child, child please, stop, stop!", Toriel pleaded not sure about stopping.

You stop….you…are out of…breath, you got…too excited and carried away. Toriel giggled and pat your head, you smiled while gasping for breath. Now you're even more tired hahah, phew. Toriel wants you to follow here. You followed and stopped in front of a door, Toriel says it will be your new room. Hmm, you didn't think about staying. But *yawns* you're too tired to think about more, so you walk into the room and see everything is red. Ruby red, pretty. *Yawns* You sooo sleepy, you hopped in bed and head to dreamland.

2 hours later…

….*yawns* Wooow, that was some great sleep. You rubbed your eye and tried adjusting to the darkness in the room, you look for the lamp then noticed something on the floor. You looked closer from the bed,…it's…a plate? Good thing you located the lamp in the dark, you walk over to it doing your best not to step on the plate. Okay it's on, now you can see what it is. Oh a slice of pie! *Sniff* Mmmm, smells lovely~. You're going to eat it with Toriel, you walk out the room and towards to dining room. Oh there she is, sitting on her chair and reading a book.

"Hello my child, sleep well?", Toriel asked looking at you.

You nod and walked up to her, you also asked her what she's reading. She tells you it's a story called "The Curious Oysters", okay now you're curious. Toriel picked you up, put you on her lap, then began reading while you ate the pie she gave you. It was about how a group of little oysters were() trick by a walrus and a carpenter, then they were…eaten! You're…so sad, those poor oysters. Toriel feels bad about what she read, she apologized then gave you a hug. She tells you go play while she prepares tea for you both,you hand her the now empty plate and walk off. Hmmm…where do these stairs lead to? You passed it a few time and now you gave it your attention. Is there a basement down there? You shouldn't go down there, so you…walk away…wwwweeell. No, no you shouldn't. But…maybe just a…peek wouldn't hurt. You quietly walk down the stairs…umm it's not a basement, he stairs lead to a long hallway? What's at the end? You continued walking down the dim hallway that fills endless and eerie, it makes you nervous. After one turn and going straight up, you showed up to a door with the same symbol on Toriel's dress. Why is this here? Hmmm, you put your ear on the door and listened to what could be on the other side….nothing. You shouted a hello seeing if anything could hear you from the other side as well.

"Hello~!", you heard a familiar voice respond.

THE FLOWER! It's behind the door! Oh you still have questions to ask it, you have to open the-

"My child!", you heard Toriel shout far behind you, "Why you here?!"

You tell her you heard the yellow flower from behind door and just wanted to ask it some questions.

"No, must've go there!", Toriel tells you.

Why not you wonder, instead you tell her it will be a few moments.

"No, it's dangerous!"

Dangerous, but it's just a little flower

"I SAID NO!", Toriel shouted louder.

T-toriel…why is she shouting at you like that, you…get scared and back away towards the door.

"I AIN'T LETTING YOU LEAVE!", Toriel yelled throwing fire towards you!

You move out the way as quick as you can, you look behind and saw the fire spread then block the door. There-there's fire surrounding you, you can't escape!

"You will stay here, DO YOU HEAR ME?!", Toriel said walking to the fire ring with more fire in her hands looking angry!

You're…YOU'RE SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME, I'M SORRY! YOU'LL DO WHAT YOU WANT, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

"Wha…"

The hands you ()used to cover your head are trembling in fear, your body is shaking out of your control. You're scared, you're scared, you're scared!…Why…is it quite?

"What am I doing?", Toriel said quietly in shock, "Why am I…I didn't mean to…oh my goodness, what have I done!", she said covering her mouth after the fire disappeared from her hands.

The fire around you and the fire on the door disappeared, you then see Toriel fall to her knees and cry. This is all your fault, you shouldn't have come here to begin with. You walked up to Toriel, took her hand, and apologized deeply for what you've done. You promise to not coming down here again, you promise.

"…No"

What?

"This…this isn't right", Toriel said quietly, "I shouldn't force you to stay here, choosing is for you"

But, you-

"You can go 'n exit this place", Toriel said standing up in sadness, "Please don't turn back", she said walking away.

You stop Toriel by grabbing her hand, she's surprised. You tell her you will come back and you both will spend more time with each other! You will read more stories, solve more puzzles, and eat more pie!

"Hehehe, hehehehe…you bein' all strange child", Torial said with a warm smile, "I'll miss you", she said hugging you.

…You'll miss her too. You both finished hugging then said your goodbyes. Now it's time to see if that flower is still behind this door, only one way to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Leaving then meeting

You walk into the darkness yet again, this time not fearing what might be in it. It's the flower under the light, they've been very patient waiting for you.

"Wow, I can't believe you actually spared her", the flower said giggling, "After all that you think everyone is going to be friendly here on?"

You…don't really know, so you asked the flower.

"Unfortunately for you, it's kill or be killed here and there is no way back or out", the flower said in a mischievous way, "But…only I know the way out, you have to catch me first~! YAHAHAHA HEHEHE HAHAHAHA!"

Wait! It goes underground after its terrifying laugh. You don't want to be stuck down here forever, you have to find that flower! You tried calling out for it…but, it didn't answer. You realized you were still in the darkness, you decided you move forward trying not to be afraid of what lies ahead. You hold your hands in place as you walked through the long purple hallway. It reminds you of Toriel, you stop and look back wondering if she is okay. You hope she is…you start running forward. Now you see a door, you try to…push iiit…ooo…pen…*pants* phew. That door suure was heavy, without paying attention you took your first step out the Ruins-huh?! Snow? There's...snow and a forest, wooow. It looks like it goes on forever, brrr it's cold though. You do your best to… pushed the door close. Phew, you shake your hands off. You start walking down a path that starts get to get wavey, now the forests getting pretty dark the further you walk in. Hmmm, you looked around nervous until you spot a numerous a amount of signs on trees aaannd additional pathway on…pathways. Boy, this path is strange. Anyway, let's see…where were you? Hmm…you wonder where-

"Hey there little one", you hear a random voice greet you, "Do you know how to greet a new pal?"

This made you very nervous, but you did answer. Y-y-yes…you do?

"Well then…you should say hello", you heard to voice FROM BEHIND YOU AAAHH!

You ran super fast behind a tree in absolute fear!

"Hehehe no need to be afraid Kid, I'm not gonna hurt ya", the voice said in a relaxed and laid back tone.

You poked your head out from behind the tree, why…it's a cat. A white cat with blue stripes on his head, his hide legs, even his tail. He's wearing a blue winter coat you wish you had right now, brrrr. You step out from behind the tree and walk to the smiling cat while rubbing your arms and hands for warmth.

"The name's Sans, Sans the Cheshire Cat", Sans greeted pointing to himself with his thumb and with his other hand in his pocket.

You gr-greeted the cat while…shivering f-from the c-c-cold. I-I-It's so-so cold. You s-see Sans give you his-s-s coat, y-y-you gl-gladly took-k-k his offer. Aaahhh, it's sooo warm and fluffy! You snuggle yourself in soft fur within the coat. You kindly thanked the cat.

"No problem, you were looking pretty _chilled_ there", Sans said winking with his paws on his waist.

Disregard the silly pun, you asked him if he's seen a smiling flower.

"Yup", Sans responded smiling.

He did!?

"I did what", Sans asked tilting his head with one paw on his waist still smiling.

See him.

"See who?", Sans asked again tilting his head on his paw then folding one arm.

The little flower!

"What flower?" Sans asked again looking away and shrugging.

Wait but didn't he say, oh dear this frustrating. You turn around fold around being upset with this foolishness.

"Can you float in the air?", Sans asked levitating upside down in front of you.

Rrrr, you will not stand for this! You are leaving!

"However", Sans said suddenly flying to a tree in sitting on its branches, "If you really want to find it, I suggest asking the Mad Hatter", he said pointing to a sign while one of his feet and his tail hang off the branch.

You aren't sure you want to talk to him, so you say no.

"Or you can talk to the March Hare" Sans suggested pointing a different way, "But you know, they're mad too", he said putting his paw down while swinging his foot.

But you don't want to talk to mad people, you pulled Sans's coat closer to you as you looked down with a sad face.

"Too bad, everyone is mad here", Sans said chuckling, "You can tell that I'm not all there, or here hehehe", Sans said fading away.

What a strange and mischievous cat, but at least he's nice. Well your only lead is the Hatter and the March Hare, yyyou'llll… ummm…ttrry talking to the Mad Hatter first you guess. You realllly hope he's not too angry when you meet him, the thought of it makes you very nervous. But you put your doubt aside and start walking feeling confident. You walk down the pathway hopefully leading to the Hatter's house which getting dimmer and dimmer as you venture on, but something distracts you. A faint scent traveling through the air, you take whiff…it's…tea. My, it smells fresh and sweet. Wait, you smell another flavor of tea…earl gray? Or chamomile maybe? Oh you have to find out, you going to follow this delightful scent. You let your nose guide you to where the increasingly strong smell is coming from. Your eyes catches a glimpse of light from behind a hill, you see a house below when you walked to the hill. You see one, two, three…seven bright lanterns hanging from above a big yard with a long table and many chairs under it. You see someone in one of the chairs, could that be the Mad Hatter?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Mad Hatter

Wow, this place is surprisingly warm despite it being around snow. You wonder if it's the lanterns you walked under, however, your ears caught attention of someone humming. You stopped in front of the long dining table seeing a variety of cute and beautiful tea sets, wow how unique. You brought your eyes up to a person, wait…a skeleton? He is wearing an oddly colored gentleman's suit, an oddly colored top hat, and oddly colored shoes. How odd. He's lounged on a chair with his legs relaxing on the table while he's humming and nodding with his eyes closed, he's even holding a tea cup. What he's humming was so merry and cheerful you couldn't help but hum along the best way you can. *Hums*

"Hmm…HEY YOU!", The-the skeleton shouted to you getting off his chair.

Y-y-yes?

"Don't you know it's rude to come into a person's house without being uninvited and unannounced!", The skeleton said folding his arms in anger.

He's right, you did walk in here without telling him(). You immediately apologized for your rudeness.

"Yes it was very very rude indeed", The skeleton said with his head up high and his arms still folded.

"Very very rude indeed", you heard a random soft and quiet voice said.

You quick saw something appear in one of the seats, it's the ghost mouse from before! It picks up one of the tea cups and sips the tea from in it. You questioned why the ghost mouse wasn't scolded from showing up unannounced and uninvited?

"Oh the door mouse? He's always invited", the skeleton said looking at the uh door mouse putting his hands on his waist…if he has one?

Nonetheless, you should introduced yourself to them both. You give them the kindest greeting you could give with a proper bow.

"Greetings little one, I am Papyrus", Papyrus greeted with a gentleman's bow, "But you may call me, the Grrreat Mad Hatter!", he said standing properly with his hand placed on the chest and his other behind his back.

You should have known earlier that this was the Mad Hatter, however, he doesn't seem so upset. Well besides a moment ago, he looks quite nice.

"Now I must ask, where in blazes did you get that coat?", The Hatter asked with both hands behind his back while leaning forward to you and raising an…eye…socket?

Oh yes the coat, you quickly took it off and fold it nice then explained- HUH?!

"I'll be taking that back, thank you~", Ah! A mysterious invisible figure said taking the cat's coat out your hands.

The mysterious figure was the Cheshire Cat who reappeared putting his coat back on, his appearance frightens the door mouse away.

"Darn it Sans, you scared the door mouse away AGAIN!", The Hatter complains to the cat.

"What? I didn't do anything", Sans said shrugging while levitating calmly.

"*Disgusted Sigh* I hope you haven't frighten this guest with any of your shenanigans", The Hatter said putting his hand on his face and folding one arm.

Sans looks at you with his hand in his coat pockets, "You mean the human?"

"WHAT?! That's…THAT'S A HUMAN?!", The Hatter questioned pointing and slamming his other hand on the table in shock.

"…No that's a tea pot", Sans…replied.

"Oh darn, it is", The Hatter pouted folding his arms and looks down().

"Now, what's that behind the tea pot?", Sans asked pointing to you while he levitates on his back with one arm behind his head.

The Hatter looks to you, "Oh my gosh, that's…is that a human?", The Hatter said surprised then whispers to Sans.

"Yes", Sans replied with a nod.

"OH SWEET GOODNESS IT IS!", The Hatter shouted with joy, "Ahem…listen here human! I, The Grrreat Mad Hatter shall capture you and take you to the kingdom! But not before going through a numerous puzzles, Sans detract the human while I recalibrate the puzzles!", he shouted with pride then commanded running off jumping over his own fence instead of opening then closing it.

"Okay", Sans said in a laid back tone.

At this time you are very very… utterly confused, your head can barely take all this confusion. You are lucky he didn't just simply capture you now while you were defenseless.

"Well then, I see you met my owner quite properly", Sans said levitating on his belly to you slowly with both hands on his cheeks.

Wait THAT was his owner?! If the Hatter was his owner, why isn't he wearing a collar to prove so?

"No need, everyone knows", Sans responded levitating on his back putting both his arms behind his head, "Oh now that I think about it, mind doing me a favor?", he asked putting his arms on his lap.

You….guess while you shrugged?

"This is the first time my owner's ever seen a human, and he reeeeally wants one to go through his puzzles", Sans explains, "It would reeeeally make his day if you tried solving his puzzles"

You asked the cat if the Hatter's puzzles are difficult or deadly.

"Maybe, maybe not", Sans says with a shoulder shrug.

That doesn't answer your question…it was pretty vague.

"Also you should be careful when walking down the pathway leading to the Village of Spades", Sans advised pointing to the right with his thumb, "There are lots of monsters here that can hurt you"

What, why?! You didn't do anything to them, so why harm you at all?

"I would explain, buuut I'm done distracting", Sans responded with another shoulder shrug, "Bye bye", he says disappearing while lightly waving.

What?! Why couldn't he tell you now?! Are the characters here always full of nonsense? Yes, THAT'S the perfect word to describe everything here. Complete nonsense! You shake your head slowly by it all and you have no idea if it will start making ANY sense here. Now you really can't wait to go home . Oh goodness that's right! The Hatter might know the flower's location, you better find him.


End file.
